


Exes and Whys

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, F/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: written for the prompt “That’s my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend.” - “Well, kiss me so they see.”





	Exes and Whys

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Fictober. How am I doing? Let me know.

Mulder and Scully had finished their work up early and he had invited her out for a drink...just because. And now Mulder was in the middle of regaling Scully with what he believed was a very amusing story about Bigfoot hunting in British Columbia when he noticed she had stopped smiling. Maybe you had to have been there to see the humor in it, Mulder thought to himself. 

Not only was she not smiling she was frowning and staring over his right shoulder. They were sitting in a cracked and worn, red vinyl booth in the corner of the bar.

“What is it?” he asked and started to turn his head.

“No! Don’t!” she snapped and grabbed him arm roughly.

He noted that she looked rather sad.

“That’s my ex-boyfriend, Ethan,” she told him. “He’s looking right at us.”

Ah, the ex that Mulder was too much of a professional to ask her about. He wasn’t too professional to ask her to go to a bar, however, colleagues did that. She didn’t need to know about his slightly ulterior motives such as wanting to see Agent Dana Scully let loose a bit.

The bar they were at was popular with Federal agents and people who worked on the hill. He didn’t think it was Ethan’s stomping ground, but clearly he was mistaken..

Mulder grabbed her hands.

“Kiss me,” he blurted out, before he could second guess himself. “Kiss me, so he will see.”

The expression Scully gave him was pure mortification and if he was not mistaken, just a bit of interest. He wanted to believe he was just doing a friend a favor. Helping out a colleague. But really he had been wondering for months what she tasted like.  
“I can’t ask you to do that,” she protested.

He laughed. “Scully, kissing you will not exactly be a chore.”

She slowly started leaning toward him and he met her more than halfway..

He meant for it to be a brief brush of the lips. Just something to show the stupid ex that Dana Scully had moved on.

But as soon as their lips met, he couldn’t help himself and neither could she. Their mouths opened, tongues brushing against each other. She tasted like the white wine she had been sipping. Crisp with just a hint of tang. He kissed her for what seemed like forever, only breaking the kiss when his need for oxygen finally broke the bubble of pleasure.

He wasn’t done. He nipped at her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. She had amazing cherry red lips and he was finally willing to admit that he had a few fantasies about them. He kissed the corner of her mouth. He was just going for her chin when she broke contact and pushed him away.

“He’s gone,” she said. What? Mulder was momentarily confused. What had they been talking about?

“Ethan left,” she clarified and gave him a big smile.

Mulder wasn’t fazed. “Maybe we should keep going in case he comes back?.”

Scully seemed contemplative.

“Or maybe we should continue this at my place,” she suggested. “ In case he shows up there.”

Mulder grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers as they both stood up. Scully always had the best plans..


End file.
